What If
by Lunar WolfPiggy
Summary: What if a girl from the real world was teleported into the world of Gundams. a fic I started making with a friend, but we lost touch so now I'm continuing it on my own (in prog)


"What If . . .?"  
Life of an Angel  
  
"What if fantasy and reality were one? What limitless possibilities there would be, good or bad . . ."  
  
I sighed and put my pen down. "Why can't I write anything!" I thought. I stood up and walked to the other part of the room. I leaned my head against the wall. "How can I be a good fanfic author if I can't think of anything to write?"  
  
"Angel . . . Where are you?" a voice called. It was my mother.  
"I'm in my room Mom," I replied, wishing that she wouldn't interrupt me when I was trying to work.  
"What are you doing, honey?" she asked, poking her head into my room.  
"I'm trying to work Mom."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just was checking to see what you were doing. Do you want something to eat to help you get ideas?" she offered.  
"No, I just need to get this finished," I replied.  
"Ok, come up when your hungry and I'll make you something," she said as she exited my room.  
"Ugh, is it her job to interrupt me all the time? What I wouldn't do to get away from here for a while. A long while." I sighed.  
I walked back over to my desk hoping to get rid of some of my writer's block that way. But, I got no such luck. I sat down and twirled my pencil with my fingers, hoping to think of something to write.  
I stood back up and walked over to the wall. I leaned my head on it and wished I could go somewhere where I wouldn't have my everday distractions. I closed my eyes.  
And then, something happened. I couldn't tell at first with my eyes closed, but I was starting to lean forward, through the wall. I opened my eyes and saw a strange blue and black mist swirling in front of my face. I pulled away and fell on my bed. The mist covered a large portion of the wall.  
"How, how did that get there?!? What's going on?"  
I stood and walked over to the wall. Suddenly, the mist shifted towards the door and covered the entire door. I stood in awe, I didn't know what to think. What was that thing on my door?  
And then, it just dissapeared. Into nothingness, thin air, what ever you want to call it. It just ceased to be. I cautisouly reached my hand out and touched it. It was solid, just as it had been only minutes before. I walked towards it and kicked it, just to make sure. Completely normal; something was wrong. I could just tell, almost like a sixth sense.  
"It's probably just me. I always over-react to weird things. But, how did that happen? And why? And who would do this?" I thought to myself. This must be a joke, some kind gag pulled by my psycho friends? But how can the falling through the wall be explained? It just didn't make any sense.  
"Well, what do I do now? I'm so hungry, but do I really want to try going through my door?"  
I put my hand on the door handle and turned it slowly. Cautiously opening the door, I closed my eyes. As soon the door was open most of the way, I opened my eyes a little. Everything looked fine. I stuck my foot through the door way. Nothing. I stuck my hand in. Still nothing. I just decided to walk through. And just as before, nothing happened.  
I went upstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and finding nothing simple to eat, I just grabbed a bag of 'Lays' salt & vinegar chips and headed to my room. I hestitated at my door, what if it had become misty again? I touched the door and all was as it was supposed to be. I rid the memory from my mind and walked into my room. I went over to my desk, opened the bag of chips and picked up my pencil so I could write.  
  
Fine minutes later, the chip bag was half empty and the page was as full as it had been before. My head was filled with empty thoughts. Nothing seemed to be good enough or it just didn't fit well.  
"Argh, I hate writer's block. It's so useless. I wish I didn't have this stupid assignment. I wish I was SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I stomped out of my room and back upstairs to the kitchen. I swung open the fridge, grabbed the pitcher of lemonade, slammed the fridge shut and poured myself a drink. I drank what was in my glass, and poured myself another. It went on like this a few more times.  
It was at that moment my dad decided to walk in. "Hello, Angel. A bit thirsty, are we?" he joked.  
I just glared at him, put down my cup and went back dowenstairs to my room. Instead of writing, I decided to type what I had of my story on my computer, which I affectionately call 'George'. After typing on George for a while, I stood back up and walked over to the door and leaned against it. By this time, I was using my personal cd player to help block out the world of distractions eminating from outside of my mind.  
  
All of a sudden, my cd player started going all static-like. I closed my eyes and tried to turn off my cd player, but I was falling and falling fast. I slammed on to the ground and just barely caught myself. I groaned and lifted my head, only to see that my brand new cd player had been completely totalled. And the floor looked different. Very different. I looked in front of me and there was a large pair of feet right in my face. I looked upwards very slowly and saw a very large and angry naked chinese boy. He was also holding a very, very large and very sharp looking katana. My mouth dropped as I screamed. 


End file.
